


Promises

by MrProphet



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Promises

“Well, Mr Jarr,” Lord Vetinari mused, “it seems that you have been as good as your word.”  
  
Harry ‘Cookie’ Jarr, stood sweating on the far side of the Patrician’s ‘special’ desk; the one in the ‘special’ office that he reserved for ‘special’ chats. “I said I’d come through,” he choked out. “I wouldn’t try to cheat your worship; I ain’t stupid.”  
  
“Well, that’s debatable. Nevertheless, I offered you a deal after your arrest and you have kept your side of the bargain. I said that if you were able to bring me the… item I would see you and your wife reunited.”  
  
Cookie swallowed hard. “Yes… your worship,” he muttered.  
  
“Well then; your wife is waiting in the foyer.”  
  
“I kept my word!” Cookie snarled. “We had a deal, your worship!”  
  
“Yes, we did,” Vetinari agreed. “Your wife is waiting in the foyer. I have taken the liberty of providing her with the wherewithal to see you both safely out of the city. I can hardly suppose you are very popular with the Thieves’ Guild after this night’s work.”  
  
“But I…” Cookie’s righteous fury subsided. “She’s… in the foyer?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You’re… keeping your word?”  
  
“Yes.” Vetinari repeated. “Don’t dawdle, Mr Jarr. Your dear Belle is waiting and your erstwhile friends are sharpening their knives.”  
  
Cookie hurried out of the room, barely stopping to stammer his heartfelt thanks.  
  
Vetinari shook his head and bent to ruffle Mr Wuffles’ ears. “Why do they always look surprised when a politician keeps his promises?” he asked.


End file.
